


A Way To Survive

by GalaxyGirl084



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s17e11 Townhouse Incident, Post-Episode: s17e11 Townhouse Incident, Recovery, Rolivia, Townhouse Incident AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGirl084/pseuds/GalaxyGirl084
Summary: What if Amanda Rollins was present during the events of s17e11 Townhouse Incident? What would be different? How would things change? Minor depictions of rape.





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson sat on her couch playing with her son, Noah, whilst waiting for her nanny, Lucy to arrive at her apartment. She had an important DNA conference this morning and was going to meet Barba there.  
Olivia was showing Noah a picture of an apple when Lucy walked in. Noah ran away when Olivia's attention was pulled by Lucy explaining a strange behavior from the other family she sits for.  
“The mom had marks on her neck and had a strange vibe, she said the kids were sick and their dad was home to help.” Lucy explained “Could you check it out?” Olivia was grabbing her purse and putting on her coat.  
“Of course I will check it out on my way to the precinct,” Olivia said, not mentioning the conference to make it easier to say.  
“Thank you Olivia, stay safe.” Lucy said as Olivia walked out of her apartment door. She then walked down the stairs and climbed into her car, she pulled up the address on her phone and drove away.  
The Crivello Townhouse  
Olivia pulled up to the Crivello's brownstone and knocked on the door. Lisa Crivello answered her knock and Olivia introduced herself to her. After about a minute of talking Lisa opened the door and a ruff pair of hands pulled her into the house, and slammed her against the door. The man introduced himself as Joe and the girl as Roxie.  
After a pat down and being questioned on Noah, Olivia saw the butt of a gun coming towards her face. A sharp pain in her head made Olivia pass out.  
Olivia came to about 15 minutes later, she found herself lying on the floor her hand tied behind her back with a zip tie.  
When her eyes focus she see four eyes staring back at her, Lisa and her daughter, Tess. Tess had tears running down her face ad a scared look in her eyes. Joe noticed she was awake and squatted down next to her.  
“Welcome back, sweetie,” Joe said with a sly smile as he runs his hands through her hair and looked her up and down. Olivia was avoiding looking in his eyes at all costs even when he yanked her hair and forced her to face him.  
Roxie called Joe into the basement where her and Ralph was, and Olivia took that chance to talk with Tess and Lisa.  
“Where is your husband and Luca,” Olivia said  
“My husband is out of town on a business trip, he is not expected to be back until Friday.” Lisa said “Luca is upstairs, in his bedroom.”  
“Okay, do not provoke them, do as they say.” Olivia starts “My name is Olivia Benson I work at the Manhattan Police Department, the 16th precinct, SVU. This is not my first go around and I know what I am doing.” The two girls nod their heads to her statement.  
Joe walks back upstairs and marches to Olivia he pulls her up and drags her upstairs while Roxie takes Tess and Ralph takes Lisa. they walk upstairs and Olivia and Tess are taken into Lucas room where he is tied to his dresser.  
“Where are they taking Lisa,” Olivia asks, her question earns her a hard slap on the cheek.  
“It’s none of your business bitch,” Roxie replies. Olivia's phone buzzes and Roxie pulls it out of her pocket. Olivia sees her phone and watches as Roxie unlocks it and pulls up her messages, that's when she lunged.  
The 16th Precinct, SVU Floor  
Barba walks off the elevator with concern written on his face. He walks into the squad room and up to the detectives desks. “Where's Liv,” he asks while looking through the windows of her office.  
“She’s at that DNA conference all morning, why?” Fin says looking up from his DD5.  
“No, she’s not I would have seen her,” Barba says as he pulls out his phone to send her another text. Amanda is calling her house phone.  
“Straight to voicemail,” Amanda states to the squad “I wonder where she is,”  
Carisi was walking back into the squad room from the break room when he heard a knock at the door of the squad room. He turned and saw Lucy standing holding Noah. He let her in and she explained what was going on and how she couldn’t reach Liv but got a weird text.  
“Guys we got a problem,” Carisi said while he walked up to Fin’s desk and gave him Lucy’s phone.  
“Stuck at the precinct all day, pick up William at daycare he has a playdate with Lewis,” Fin reads “Oh that's got to be a code for 10-13,”  
“William Lewis,” Barba says fear evident in his voice.  
“Where is she,” Amanda said  
“I think I may know,” Lucy said. Everyone looks up and at Lucy and Noah, who was playing with her hair.  
“Oh, god, Carisi please take lucy into the interview room and I will take Noah.” Fin says as he takes Noah from Lucy and holds him close and whispers to him.  
The Brownstone  
Once Olivia lunged Roxie threw the phone and screamed for Joe while pulling a knife from her boot and pressing it against her neck. “Don’t make me trace that pretty little scar of yours.” Olivia stopped and stared at her with wide eyes, until she felt a pain in the back of her head and she past out.  
She woke up with her arms tied to the bed and Joe standing over her anger in her eyes. She knew that she messed up big time and had to get out. Joe was about to punch her but the doorbell rang, Joe screamed in anger and went to Tess, he untied her hands and brought her at gunpoint downstairs.  
Outside  
Fin and Carisi stood outside the townhouse quietly until a girl answered the door, they could see the tear tracks on her face and the look of fear in her eyes.  
“What do you want,” she asked in a shaky voice  
“We are with the board of Ed, you and your brother weren't at school today,” Carisi said  
“Were sick,” she whispered “I should go,” and she closes the door Fin looks at Carisi and turns around.  
“GPS says Liv’s still inside,”  
“That girl was not okay,” they walked down the steps and into the unmarked police car, and call Rollins. They two fill her in and they call for a perimeter to be set up for a hostage situation and pray that they can get Olivia and the family out safely.  
Inside  
Olivia laid tied to the bed and waited everything was calm, Tess and Luca were quietly whispering together in the corner of the room. Roxie was texting on her phone, and Ralph was out with Lisa on a bank run.  
Joe came back into the room and started to look around.  
“We got rid of those shitty cops, lets celebrate!” he points around the room starting first with Roxie “Eenie,” then Luca, “Meenie,” then Tess, “Minnie,” then Olivia, “Ho, your up bitch.” he cuts her zip ties, and pulls her up. Olivia struggles as she is pulled out the door but doesn’t make a noise. He pulls her into the separate room and throws her on the bed. He ties her to the bed and climbs on top of her, he removes both of their close and positions himself and presses in.  
Outside  
Fin, Carisi, and Rollins stand outside of the townhouse talking to the SWAT team that was there, then they heard the scream.


	2. Chapter 2

This will be a bit ooc and AU; Minor depictions of Rape

Outside  
The scream was not very loud, and sounded muffled. Rollins and Carisi were wondering who the scream belonged to, panic evident on their faces. But, Fin knew whos scream that was, he heard it only twice, after sealview and after a nightmare of William Lewis, Lowell Harris, and Richard White. Fin couldn’t help but think if this guy would join the cast of her nightmares.  
Chief Dodds stood at a screen a few feet away, looking at an infrared. Fin approached him, Rollins and Carisi behind.  
“We need to get in there,” Fin stated  
“We can’t, it will get everyone killed what we need is a hostage negotiator.” Dodds replied. Barba soon walked into the scene concern flooding his appearance. He pulls the squad aside to fill them in on his information and get the rest from them.  
“Noah is with Lucy at my mother's house, they are all safe,” Barba said “How's Liv?”  
“We haven’t been able to get contact inside the house yet, but there was um something,” Amanda said “A scream could be heard coming from inside the house, we just don’t know whos.”  
“We do know whos,” Fin said looking up from the spot his eyes had been planted on for several minutes, “It was Liv’s,”  
“You don’t know that, Fin,” Carisi said agitated, “it could have been Luca’s, or Tess’s, or Lisa’s, or the goddamn kidnappers, Liu could be beating the crap out of them right now and walk out that door with the family any second! What makes you say that it is Olivia’s, HUH.”  
“BECAUSE GODDAMNIT, fuck, because i’ve heard it before,” Fin says tear welling up in his eyes. Everyone fell silent at that. “Shit, I shouldn’t have said that.”  
Thoughts of Lewis flashed in three out of the four eyes. They stand quietly for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Dodds came up to the group “Guys, we got a live call,” he said, and the squad booked it to the area where the call was being recorded.  
“Well, gosh, sorry Mr… Tucker was it,” Joe laughed “It seems your pretty little girlfriend can’t come to the phone right now, she is just a bit incapacitated. But, if you hang around for a while you might get her while she is conscious.” Amanda and Barba looked shocked at what he said and Fin was rubbing his face while Carisi paced back and forth. Tucker of all people was negotiating for the hostages, then they heard the phone drop, and Joe leave the room in a hurry.  
“Tucker?” Olivia's voice sounded, even in the wounded state, brought comfort to the squad knowing she was alive.  
“Olivia,” Tucker says “don’t worry we will get you out of there,”  
“Get the kids out first, worry about me last,” Olivia said into the phone  
“Liv, we have to worry about you,” Amanda said “We could hear you screaming.” Olivia sighed, she told them not to worry about her against everyone's protest. Olivia fell silent when Joe walked back into the room and picked up the phone.  
“Ahh so our pretty girl is awake,” Joe said “let the party begin.” the squad stood waiting for Joe to continue but only heard him muttering to Olivia.  
“Joe you don’t have to do this,” Tucker said.  
Inside  
When Olivia awoke she kept her eyes closed until she heard Joe drop something hard and rush out of the room. She then opened her eyes and rolled her head over to see a phone, she hears very familiar voices.  
One out of the few voices is extremely familiar “Tucker?” she gasps.  
“Olivia,” Tucker said sounding shocked “don’t worry we will get you out of there,” Olivia’s mind was racing, she thought that things could not get much worse for her and decided to jump a the way in.  
“Get the kids out first, worry about me last,” Olivia responded  
“Liv, we have to worry about you, we could hear you screaming,” Amanda said and one of Olivia's worst fears was being brought to life.  
“Don’t worry about me!” Olivia said with force, then Joe walked in.  
“Ahh so our pretty girl is awake, let the party begin.” Joe said, he had a syringe and pushed it into the back of her neck, pushing down on the plunger. “We are going to make you nice and compliant, then we are going to have some fun baby.”  
Olivia started to feel the effects of the drugs, her mind was fuzzy. Joe then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and brought it to her lips, he forced her to drink.  
“What did… you… give me,” Olivia slurred  
“Oh, the simple stuff, heroin and whiskey,” Joe responded looking at her, “I have to make sure that you are nice and relaxed for our next activities!” Joe smiled and touched her face as if she was a lover.  
Joe picked up the phone and started talking to the squad “I want a car, no driver, and a jet on standby, fully fuelled and no pilot because I KNOW HOW TO FLY.”he said talking noises could be heard, “how about I just don't kill them this instant.” he said then hung up the phone.  
Joe slammed the phone onto the bedside table, and started to pace around the bed.  
Back Outside  
“What did… you… give me,” they hear Olivia say,  
“Oh, the simple stuff, heroin and whiskey,” Joe responded the squad and Barba all looks at each other.  
“He didn’t just say what I think he said, right. That will KILL her.” Amanda said.  
“‘Manda you don’t know that,” Fin said and Carisi and Barba agreed.  
“I do know,” Amanda said and Fin decided to not talk about it there because she was already emotional. “We need to get her out of that house and we need to get her out NOW,” she said.  
The squad walks back up to Tucker and asks how it is going, he delivers some very bad news, “He hung up,” Tucker said, “we no longer have contact inside the house, let alone Olivia.” Fin sighed and started pacing.  
Okay, Okay I know this is a short chapter but I have some ideas in my head, but I couldn’t fit them into this chapter so I decided to end it here and probably do a small time jump with the next chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, and/or Review! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Inside  
Olivia was taken out of that room and put back in the room with Luca and Tess, they were staring at her like they had seen a monster, she knew she was probably covered in blood and scaring the teen girl and her little brother. Joe was standing in the corner of the room talking on the phone with someone, Olivia hoped it was the squad.   
“FINE I’LL GIVE YOU THE KIDS,” Joe growled while caressing Olivia's face, she cringed away. “BUT I AM KEEPN’ THE DETECTIVE,” Olivia was scared for herself, and even more scared for Tess. Tess told her that they took Lisa out of the house and she hasn’t come back in, they were making a bank run.   
Joe pointed his gun at Roxie “Your idiot brother,” he seethed “GOT CAUGHT,”  
“I’m sorry Joe,” she pleaded   
“You,” he said pointing the gun at Olivia as he untied her restraints and threw a bullet proof vest at her. “Put this on Roxie, and no funny business.” Olivia stood up and walked over to Roxie  
“Roxie you don’t have to do this,” Olivia breathed   
“Shut up,” Roxie said but her were pleading for a way out.  
“All you have to do is fall on your knees,” she said before she finished strapping on the vest and was pulled away from Roxie.   
“What were you telling her!” Joe yelled.  
“Nothing, I swear.” Olivia said. Joe went to hit Olivia but Roxie grabbed his arm.  
“It was nothing Joe, I promise,” she confirmed. Roxie left the house to check the car, she was on the phone with Joe the entire time, until she surrendered. Joe was pissed off, he went at Olivia and beat her. (AN: I don’t want to write a scene like that so I am going to jump to her injuries. K? K.)   
Her chest felt like it was on fire, everything hurt. It was just her and Joe, the kids and the mom now gone from the house and Roxie and Ralph. Joe walked over and pulled her up by her hair, he dragged her across the room and to the door. He held her up.  
“Don’t try any funny business otherwise I will shove this gun down your throat.” He told her. Olivia tried to speak through the duck tape, and the sound came out was a slight moan. Joe kept an arm around her waist and moved his gun hand to open the door, yet the gun never left some part of olivias body. Joe yanked her out of the house and she stumbled a bit, but when she looked up she saw a lot of guns and her squad looking at her. She knew she must not have been a pretty sight just by the way she felt. Olivia was pushed down the stairs, the gun still trained at the back of her head. Her mind was foggy and she couldn’t think straight, I have to get out of this, she thought. Her head slowly moved over to look at her squad, she stared at them while she walked. Joe and Olivia stop at the car.   
“Let me tell Tucker the plan,” Olivia said,  
“I will tell Tucker the plan,” Joe said, Olivia turned a little bit and the gun shifted from Olivia and a shot sounded from a sniper, and both Olivia and Joe fell.   
The Squad  
Amanda’s POV  
Roxies in our custody, and we haven’t heard from inside in a few hours. Roxie said Olivia told her that she could surrender, she also said that Joe was her boyfriend. The door to the brownstone opened and Olivia was pushed out followed by Joe. Olivia looked like a mess, blood and bruises everywhere. We watched as Olivia stumbled down the stairs. Joe pushed her towards the car and she turned to face him, telling him something that we couldn;t understand. The gun shifted away from Olivia's head and they ordered the sniper to take the shot, both olivia and Joe fell to the ground.   
“Olivia!” I yell as I saw her fall, I kneel at her side and check her vitals. “I need a bus!” I scream, Fin puts a hand on my shoulder.  
“The bus is already here, you need to get out of the way so they can do their jobs,” Fin says. He helps me up and embrasses me, I sob in his shoulder. Paramedics pick Olivia up and place her gently on a gurney. Fin, Carisi, Barba and I follow her to the ambulance, and watch as she is loaded into the back of it.   
“One person can ride with her,” a paramedic says, looking at our group.   
“Amanda will,” Barba, Fin, and Carisi says at the same time. I smile at them and climb into the back, the doors close and we speed off to the hospital.   
“Five minutes out,” The driver says  
Five Minutes Later  
“Olivia Benson, age 47, 5 foot 8, multiple traumas and a GSW to the shoulder,” The paramedic said, I climb out of the back and walk in following Olivia, until I am stopped by a nurse and shown a waiting room where the others are.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad gets some news on Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I upload more on Fanfiction.net same username, I'm working on chapter 6 currently.

5 hours later  
Amanda's POV  
I stare at the blood on my clothes, my eyes glazed over. Fin is sitting next to me one arm wrapped around me. Carisi is pacing around the waiting room and Barba is sitting on the other side of Fin. Random officers are scattered around the waiting room, who knows how their relation to Olivia. Tucker and Dodds stand on the other side of the room, both drinking coffee. A doctor with blood stained scrubs walks into the waiting room  
“Family of Olivia Benson,” She says, we all look up when she spoke and when she mentioned Olivia stood.  
“That's us,” I said, she looked at us skeptically, but accepted it.  
“I’m doctor Malinoski,” she said, “I am Ms. Benson's doctor,”  
“Lieutenant,” Fin says.  
“Lieutenant Benson,” doctor Malinoski corrected, “Lieutenant Benson is suffering from a bullet wound to the shoulder that we removed during surgery, also she has been though several beatings and,” she clears her throat, “and she was raped at least once, we have done a rape kit. Her tox screen showed both heroin and whiskey intake at dangerous levels, once she is out of post op she will be moved to the ICU,”  
We stand there speechless, I suddenly felt dizzy and the next thing I know I am in Fins arms and he is leading me to a chair. We won’t be able to see her for the next few hours, so we stay at our camp in the waiting room, we moved the chairs into a circle the four of us. Its strange only having four of us, normally its five, yet one is fighting for her life in the other room.  
“She will be fine, that is Bad-ass Benson in there, she doesn’t give up.” Fin says, it makes me smile, Fins optimism.  
“When I met her, I was in awe I read her reports and heard all about her.” I say tears springing into my eyes, “all I heard about was how amazing she was, but she is even more amazing than I thought. I’ve fallen for her, hard.” I say, I look at Fin “I can’t lose her, not when I just got her.” Fin pulls me into a tight hug and the others soon follow.  
“Olivia brings out the good in everybody, even if we don’t know we have good.” Barba says.  
“Agreed,” Carisi says, I leaned forward in my chair and brush my thumb over the lid of my coffee.  
“Wow,” I said, “I am in love with Olivia Benson,” the others laugh at that, and I smile.  
Doctor Malinoski walks into the room, “You can see her now,” I am the first one up and motioned for her to lead the way, she leads us down a hallway and into the ICU. Olivia lays on a bed, pale, tubes covering her body. She looks so beautiful.  
I walk to her bedside and sit down, grabbing her hand in the process. Fin, Carisi and Braba also grab chairs, sitting down next to her, Fin grabbing her other hand. White bandages peek out from her hospital gown.  
“I will never get used to this,” Fin said, I look at him curious and he elaborates. “I got used to seeing Elliot like this, well not in this particular situation but you understand, Munch, Cap, Nick, hell even you and Carisi, I myself sometimes as well. It's never her, she is always the one standing concerned by our bedsides, never going home. She has been through too much.”  
I’m crying now, thinking about what Fin said. “Olivia needs someone like that,” I say “I’m willing to be that person,”  
“Me too,” Fin says.  
“Count me in,” Carisi says.  
“Me as well,” Barba finished. We continue to talk until we are all asleep.  
The Next Morning  
I wake up and it’s only Fin, Barba and I. Not five minutes later, Carisi walks in with a box of doughnuts and a tray of coffees. “Good morning ‘Manda,” He says  
“Well someone's chipper,” I say while grabbing a coffee and a doughnut.  
“Well it may be under bad circumstances, but I get to spend the day with my favorite people,” He replies  
“Oh!” I say  
“Dodds gave us all two weeks mandatory leave, they brought in replacement for us at the office.”  
“Wow, two weeks, let's hope Liv will be up by then.”  
“I’m sure she will,” Doctor Malinoski walks in and tells us she is going to check Livs injuries, but she allows us to stay in the room.Out of courtesy we don’t look at Olivia's injuries. Once doctor Malinoski leaves I grab Olivia’s hand again.  
Fin and Barba wake up and grab a doughnut and coffee, we explain that we have two weeks off, even Barba. They nod their heads in approval, and check on Liv, Fin grabbing her hand again.


	5. Chapter 5

3 Days Later  
Amanda’s POV  
I’ve sat here for three days, Fin two and a half, Barba two, and Carisi one. Carisi is helping the babysitters of Noah and Jessy, so they don’t have to work 24/7. Barba and Fin each went home for a bit, with promises of updates. Olivia hasn’t changed much besides the bruising that has turned a slight shade of yellow, and the breathing tube was removed.   
Doctor Malinoski said she should be awake any time now. “Come on Liv, stop being so stubborn.” When it's just her and I in the room I like to talk to her. “Please Liv, I'm begging you,” I felt her hand twitches in mine and thought it was a muscle spasm, but then it moved again. “Olivia, can you hear me?” I say standing up “Come on, open your eyes,” after a few moments her eyes flutter open.  
“Amanda,” She whispered.   
“Hold on Liv, i’m gonna go get the doctor,” I say as I run into the hall to fetch one. Doctor Malinoski came into the room.   
“So she awakens,” she says, “let's check you over shall we?”  
“I’m just gonna step out and call the rest of the squad,” I say and exit the room.  
20 Minutes Later  
3rd POV  
Amanda sits in Olivia's room talking to her, and suddenly the door flies open, making Olivia jump. Fin rushes into the room, gets one glance at Olivia and doubles over in relief.   
“Hello to you to, Fin.” Olivia says,  
“You scared me, baby girl.” Fin replies,  
“She scared all of us,” Amanda says.   
“Carisi’s coming with Barba, there just getting Noah ready.” Fin said. Olivia perks up at the mention of her son coming her but the smile soon drops off her face.   
“My face doesn’t look bad does it,” She said, “I don’t want Noah to see me with a ton of bruises.”  
“We can clean you up a bit before he gets here if you want,” Amanda responds, Olivia nods.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
After Olivia puts on some makeup, Carisi and Barba walk in with Noah.  
“Hey guys,” Olivia says while taking Noah into her arms,   
“It's good to see you up Liv,” said Barba and the squad nods their head in approval.   
“Noah’s missed you, and Amanda has not left your side sense she first saw you,” Carisi says and Amanda blushes. “I’ve been watching Noah and Jessy while you two were here.”   
“Haven’t any of you been working?” Olivia asks,  
“Dodds gave us all two weeks to deal with things,” Fin said. A knock at the door turned everyone's heads, and Tucker walked in.  
“Lieutenant Benson, I am here to take your statement,” Tucker said with an authoritative voice.   
“Of course, Captain Tucker,” Olivia replies.   
“Could I ask for the room please,” Tucker says, Fin clears his throat as he walks out of the room.   
“See you soon, Liv,”   
“Bye Fin.” Olivia says and the door closes, she looks up and Tucker and raises her eyebrows.   
“Let's take it from the top.” Tucker says.  
“I was at my apartment…”  
Hallway  
Fins POV  
Tucker just came in to take Olivia’s statement, so the rest of the squad and I decided to run down to the cafeteria and get some food. After all, it was the first time in three days that Amanda has eaten anything but vending machine snacks we brought her.  
We all sit down at a table in the corner silently, no one knew what to say, the situation was so surreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short but I think this was a good spot to stop, and I had really bad writers block for a good week. So better a short chapter than no chapter at all. I update quicker on Fanfiction.net I tend to forget about this account...


	6. Chapter 6

3rd point of view

“Then I felt a hot pain and everything went black, then I woke up here.” Olivia said in a monotone voice, Tucker didn’t speak until he finished writing down the last detail and closed his notebook.   
“Alright Lieutenant, that is all I need from you, I will get back to you later. In the meantime, recover and begin your mandated therapy,” he said, “would you like me to send your squad back in?”   
Olivia thought about it for a moment before responding with a near silent, “please do.” Tucker nodded and left the room, the door swinging shut behind him. Not five minutes later there was a soft knock on the door.  
“Liv? Its Fin,”   
“And Amanda,”  
“Barba as well,”  
“Oh! Me too!” Carisi exclaimed, making Olivia smile slightly. Fin pushed open the door.  
“Is it alright if we come in and hang out for a while?” He said with a smile.  
“Yeah of course.” Olivia said.  
The squad filtered into the hospital room with mixed expressions on their faces. Carisi had a look of pure childish joy on his face while Fin had a faint but warm smile. Barba couldn’t hide the concern from his expression, even if he is an ADA Olivia can read him like a book. Rollins was holding herself very nervously and blushed when Olivia directed a statement towards her.   
“You okay there, Rollins,” Olivia asked, Rollins jumped a bit and blushed.   
“Yeah Liv, i’m okay, glad that you are okay as well.” She said looking down. Fin smiled seeing his chance to get the two girls together he took it.  
“She was a nervous wreck while we were waiting for news about you, even Stabler wasn’t that bad.” Fin said with a smirk.   
“Fin!” Amanda screamed exasperated, “Why did you say that!”  
“Am I the only good detective here, it is obvious that you two have feelings for each other, just admit it already so we can peace in the squad room.”   
“Fin,” Olivia starts “maybe you should leave this up to Amanda and I.”  
“You’re right, let's get Olivia something to eat, whatcha want Liv?”   
“Maybe just a salad,” She said, grateful that she and Amanda would be left alone.   
“One salad coming right up,” Carisi said “Want us to bring you some coffee, Manda?” the men left the room and the two women stood there, shocked at what just happened. 

“I do not understand men.” Amanda said facing the door, Olivia laughed in agreement.   
“Do we want to talk about what just happened,” Olivia asked, “It seemed to me that Fin just outed your feelings for me.” She said with a smile on her face.   
“Olivia…” Amanda started,  
“Rollins come here,” Olivia said, Amanda walked over to the hospital bed.  
“Olivia, I do feel that way for y-” Amanda was cut off by Olivia's lips pressing against hers and the two girls felt electricity run through them. Amanda, shocked soon relaxed into the kiss and soon pulled away.  
“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Olivia said, blushing,” I’m sor-”  
“I loved it,” Amanda said, “So what are we now?”   
“Girlfriends,” Olivia says with a shrug that makes her injuries protest. Amanda felt that she could do a back flip from excitement when Olivia called them girlfriends, until a moan of pain escaped Olivia's lips.   
“Liv, you shouldn’t be moving so much, you are going to hurt yourself even more.” She scolded. Olivia shook off the comment.  
“What are we going to tell the boys?” Olivia asks,  
“The truth?” Amanda asked, Olivia nodded and said,  
“Yeah but that's no fun, but I have a plan that will make it fun,”   
The Hallway  
Fin, Barba, and Carisi were walking down the hallway, their hands full with bags of food.   
“Damn, I wish we didn’t have so many bags to carry,” Fin said,  
“We wouldn’t if you didn’t make us go to every goddamn restaurant in Manhattan,” Carisi scolded,  
“I had my reasons,”   
“Your reason is what, to get Benson and Rollins together,” Barba said while he turned the doorknob to Olivia’s hospital room.  
“Well, I say it worked,” Fin gasped, his eyes widening.  
“Holy shit,” muttered Barba, Carisi stood, shocked seeing Amanda make out with their commanding officer.   
Amanda and Olivia pull away from each other and Amanda grabs the brunet's hand. “This is our way of saying we’re together,” Amanda laughs,   
“You should have seen your faces,” Olivia gasps tears coming out of her eyes from laughter.   
“Actually you can,” Amanda says while holding up her cell phone, the video already playing. The boys pass out the lunches and they settle down to eat and watch the video, laughing as they do, despite all that happened, it was a good day.


End file.
